The long-term objective of this study is to determine whether defective glomerular permselectivity, defined as the presence of unrelenting albuminuria, in patient with non insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus causes a characteristic defect(s) in lipoprotein metabolism which in turn leads to the development of persistent hyperlipidemia. The study population is limited to blacks and hispanics since they are in high-risk groups for development of NIDDM with progression to end stage renal disease.